Heart of a Woman
by Pieces of Red
Summary: J'avais envie d'écrire sur le couple KawatoxMayumi parce qu'il me semble ne pas avoir trouvé de fics sur eux. Mayumi-sensei invite Kawato pour une sortie au théâtre, ce qui le rend bien sûr très maladroit et met sa collègue légèrement sur les nerfs... Ajouter encore Kakefu-sensei, l'équipe de baseball sans oublier le Principal et vous obtiendrez une sympathique petite fic.
1. Une main de velours dans un Gant de fer

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Rookies ne m'appartiens pas ! Je sais que vous le savez !

 **Couple :** Kouichi Kawato et Rie Mayumi.

.

.

.

 **ROOKIES**

.

.

 **Heart of a Woman**

.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Une Main de Velours dans un Gant de Fer.**

.

.

.

Lycée Futakotamagawa, salle des professeurs :

\- Kawato-sensei, risqua Mayumi en s'avançant vers son collègue, assis à son bureau.

\- M-Mayumi-sensei, s'étonna l'homme en se tournant vers elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son air soucieux.

Elle rougit légèrement et sembla soudain très nerveuse. Son collègue s'inquiéta et se leva de son siège pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Kawato.

\- O-oui bien sûr, répondit Mayumi en reculant un peu. Je... heum... voilà j'ai pu obtenir des places pour une pièce de théâtre et... je... je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir la voir avec moi...

Kawato ouvrit de grands yeux et la dévisagea avec la bouche grande ouverte.

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. _Mayumi-sensei venait de l'inviter à sortir ?!_

Gagnée par la gêne face à cette réaction et à leurs collègues qui les observaient sans rien dire, Mayumi se rétracta immédiatement. Elle fronça les sourcils, intimidant ainsi Kawato, qui n'osa plus répondre.

La jeune femme releva le menton et quitta rapidement la pièce, les lèvres pincées.

Kakefu fixa son collègue d'un air outré. Il courut vers lui et lui asséna un coup derrière la nuque. Kawato se tourna vivement vers lui en se frottant celle-ci.

\- Maître ?

\- Mais quel imbécile ! S'emporta le petit homme. Mayumi-sensei a la gentillesse de t'inviter au théâtre, et toi tu restes planté là comme un idiot.

\- M-mais Mayumi-sensei ne peut pas me supporter, dit Kawato, confus.

A ces mots tous ses collègues le dévisagèrent avec de gros yeux.

Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de lire les attitudes de la jeune femme. En plus il avait été au lycée avec elle, comment pouvait-il ignorer l'affection qu'elle lui portait ? Kakefu s'énerva encore et frappa son collègue à plusieurs reprises.

\- Dépêche-toi de la rattraper et accepte son invitation ! S'écria-t-il.

Il poussa Kawato vers la porte, pensant bien sûr que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour se débarrasser de son rival. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jolie Fujita-sensei, observant la scène, inquiète. Kakefu poussa encore une fois Kawato qui finit par quitter la salle des professeurs pour rechercher sa collègue.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle l'ait invité lui, à aller au théâtre avec elle. C'était incroyable!

Kawato repéra rapidement sa collègue qui marchait vers le fond du couloir. Il se mit à courir pour la rattraper et la saisit par le bras. Surprise, la jeune femme lui attrapa le poignet et le projeta par dessus son épaule, l'envoyant à terre. Elle réalisa de qui il s'agissait et toute colère s'évanouit. Elle tomba à genoux près de lui et le secoua par l'épaule.

\- K-Kawato-sensei ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis désolée je ne savais pas que c'était vous !

\- Ha... haha...

Le jeune homme se rassit en riant bêtement, encore un peu sonné. Elle était bien la seule personne à pouvoir le mettre au tapis aussi facilement.

Il recouvrit peu à peu une vision correcte et se rendit compte qu'elle était très inquiète.

\- Ca va aller Mayumi-sensei, la rassura-t-il. Je vais bien.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Vous voulez que j'aille vous préparer un thé ou autre chose ?

Kawato la dévisagea malgré lui. Elle pouvait être si gentille parfois...

\- Je vous assure, reprit-il avec un petit sourire, ça va.

Mayumi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il s'était fait mal cette fois. Puis l'inquiétude passée, elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait sans doute rattrapé. Elle fronça soudain les sourcils et jeta un regard impatient à Kawato.

\- Eh bien, dit-elle, que vouliez vous me dire ?

\- Hein ?...

Le jeune professeur ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Elle l'avait mit au tapis alors qu'il la poursuivait pour...

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il tout à coup. Oui c'est vrai !

Kawato saisit Mayumi par les épaules.

\- K-Kawato-sensei ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je serais enchanté de venir avec vous ! S'exclama le jeune homme, en attirant l'attention des étudiants et professeurs présents. Je serais ravi que nous allions au théâtre ensemble ! Et j'étais simplement surpris que vous m'ayez invité moi, alors que nous avons tant de collègues !

\- Mais taisez-vous, siffla Mayumi en le saisissant par le bras avant de l'entraîner à l'abri des regards.

Elle trouva un endroit désert près des escaliers et le relâcha alors.

\- Vous êtes fou de crier comme ça devant tout le monde ! S'énerva Mayumi. Les étudiants nous fixaient tous !

\- Je... je suis désolé, répondit Kawato en regardant le sol, toujours aussi intimidé par elle quand elle était en colère.

Mayumi se rendit compte que son énervement mettait son collègue mal à l'aise et elle souffla longuement pour pouvoir se calmer. Une fois cela fait, elle lui demanda s'il acceptait vraiment son invitation.

\- Bien sûr, dit Kawato, l'expression excitée. Je ne suis jamais allé au théâtre vous savez, avoua-t-il presque honteusement.

\- Vraiment ? Répéta Mayumi, étonnée. Je croyais que vous y alliez souvent, vous qui aimez tant la littérature.

\- Ah mais, je lis beaucoup, et je regarde des adaptations en films aussi, se justifia Kawato.

\- Je sais, dit Mayumi avec un léger sourire. Vous aimez citer vos auteurs préférés.

\- Ah c'est vrai, fit Kawato en se frottant la nuque, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Vous me connaissez bien...

Mayumi rougit et fixa le sol à son tour, embarrassée par cette remarque.

Kawato cru qu'il avait encore commis une énième maladresse et s'excusa immédiatement.

\- Ne vous excusez pas alors que vous n'avez rien fait de mal, murmura alors Mayumi.

Kawato failli faire un bond en arrière, plus que surpris par ces paroles et le ton de sa voix, surtout venant de sa collègue.

Il se sentit rougir sans même savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous avez toujours été comme cela, continua Mayumi de la même voix. Si gentil...

\- V-vraiment ?

Mayumi se reprit immédiatement, réalisant qu'elle venait de penser à haute voix.

\- Euh, je suis désolée, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas. Je crois que je devrais prendre un peu l'air.

Comme elle s'apprêtait à partir, Kawato la saisit par le bras.

Pourquoi il avait voulu la retenir, il n'en avait aucune idée. Et il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car une partie de l'équipe de baseball fit son entrée.

Les garçons furent tous choqués de voir Kawato retenir Mayumi par le bras et ils sautèrent en l'air, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

\- Kawato c'est du harcèlement ! S'écria Sekigawa.

\- Ouais, fit Wakana en riant, traînez-le en justice Mayumi-sensei.

\- Hey Kawato lâchez-la ! S'emporta Yufune, retenu in extremis par Hayama.

\- C-ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! S'exclama Kawato en relâchant sa collègue.

\- Ouais c'est ça, continua Sekigawa, vous laissez pas faire, ajouta-t-il en direction de Mayumi.

La jeune femme se sentit plus embarrassée que jamais et elle salua rapidement les garçons avant de quitter précipitamment l'endroit.

\- Ah ! Mayumi-sensei ! S'écria Kawato. Attendez !

Il essaya de repoussez ses étudiants mais ils s'amusaient trop pour le laisser faire. Ils firent des remarques et des sifflements en saluant le courage de leur professeur.

\- Ca sent l'amour tout ça, fit Wakana d'un air moqueur.

Kawato rougit à l'allusion et se dégagea.

\- P-pas du tout, se défendit-il, c'est une simple discussion entre collègues.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, fit Sekigawa. En tous cas elle vous fait drôlement d'effet votre collègue, ajouta-t-il en montrant son visage du doigt.

\- On sait tous qu'elle vous fait à manger tous les jours, dit Hayama pour enfoncer le clou.

\- C-comment vous savez ça ?! S'exclama Kawato en rougissant encore plus.

\- Tout le monde le sait, dit Hayama. Le couple de l'année...

\- Et il paraît que vous étiez super énervé contre la mère d'une élève qui était venue pour s'en prendre à Mayumi-sensei, reprit Wakana. Vous lui avez mis les doigts dans les yeux si je me souviens bien...

\- Et d'après ce qu'on dit, elle serait venu ici pour vous suivre, fit Sekigawa.

\- A-arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Kawato. Il n'y a rien du tout ! Mayumi-sensei a la gentillesse de me faire à manger parce que je ne prenais que des nouilles instantanées ! Et elle est venue avec son oncle je vous signale ! E-et puis cette parente d'élève était insupportable ! J'ai juste défendu ma collègue !

\- Ben tiens, fit Wakana. Pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge alors ?

Sekigawa et les autres se mirent à rire à gorge déployée. Kawato était tellement marrant avec ce visage cramoisi, et il se défendait comme un gamin qu'on accuse d'avoir un faible pour la fille qu'il aime. Le jeune professeur en eut assez et partit se réfugier dans les toilettes des hommes, faisant exploser de rire les membres de l'équipe.

Kawato était horriblement embarrassé. C'est ce que tout le monde racontait alors ? D'où la réaction de Kakefu-sensei et de leurs collègues dans la salle des professeurs.

Kawato devint écarlate. Pas étonnant que le principal l'ait à ce point dans le nez. Peut-être aussi que Mayumi-sensei lui en voulait si elle avait entendu ces rumeurs.

Mais elle l'avait quand même invité au théâtre...

Kawato secoua la tête. Non non non. C'était impossible.

Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout comme cela. Elle était assez gentille pour lui préparer ses repas, et l'inviter au théâtre, mais c'était tout... Encore que sa façon de lui parler plus tôt l'avait quelque peu... séduit. Et puis c'était une très jolie femme...

 _\- Kouichi-chan... souffla Mayumi en portant son index à ses lèvres, habillée d'une courte nuisette de soie dont les fines bretelles glissaient sur ses épaules nues._

\- Non ! S'écria Kawato, encore dans les toilettes. Arrête de t'imaginer ces choses sur Mayumi-sensei !

Il sortit de sa cabine et se retrouva nez à nez avec le principal, plié en deux, une main sur l'estomac.

\- Pourquoi hurlez-vous le nom de ma nièce dans ces toilettes ?! Demanda le vieil homme, suffisamment en forme pour lui jeter un regard furibond.

\- P-principal, souffla Kawato, surpris. Je... je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un...

\- Je viens d'entrer, dit le vieil homme en se redressant légèrement.

\- L-laissez-moi vous aide-

\- Ne me touchez pas, dit l'homme en le repoussant de la main. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez là-dedans.

\- R-rien du tout ! Se défendit Kawato, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ah vraiment, sa nièce avait toujours eu des goûts spéciaux.

\- De toutes façons Rie... Le principal se reprit avant de continuer. Enfin, Mayumi-sensei est trop bien pour vous.

Cette remarque fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Kawato. Son expression changea en quelques secondes à peine. Il prit sans s'en appercevoir, l'air d'un chien battu, et le principal se plia de nouveau de douleur sous le poids de la culpabilité.

\- Je... je n'ai rien contre vous, articula le principal, travaillé par sa conscience.

Surpris, Kawato releva la tête vers lui.

\- C'est juste que... ma nièce s'est prise d'affection pour vous et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre...

Kawato rougit à ces paroles.

\- Cette petite, expliqua le principal, c'est moi qui l'ai élevé à la mort de ses parents, et je lui ai toujours donné tout ce qu'elle désirait. Rie a toujours eu une forte personnalité, et lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête, elle n'en démord pas.

Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- Elle voulait venir ici, pour vous suivre, dit-il en ignorant le rougissement de Kawato. Bien sûr il m'a été impossible de lui faire renoncer à cette idée malgré tous mes efforts. Et quand j'ai appris que vous deviez changer de principal, j'ai sauté sur cette opportunité pour venir avec elle, et vous surveillez par la même occasion. Elle qui ne m'a jamais désobéi, elle commence à se rebeller, à se disputer avec moi à votre sujet. Il suffit que je dise un mot pour qu'elle se mette à vous défendre bec et ongles.

Le cœur de Kawato se mit à battre plus vite sous l'effet de ces révélations. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé que Mayumi-sensei ressente quoi que ce soit pour lui.

\- Principal... souffla-t-il, de plus en plus surpris par son récit.

Mais il n'avait pas terminé.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit qu'elle était trop bien pour vous, s'excusa l'homme en se redressant légèrement. Vous êtes un bon professeur, et un homme vraiment bien. Même si vous me donnez encore des douleurs insoutenables lorsque vous faites des bêtises plus grosses que vous...

A ces mots son regard se fit plus dur.

\- Vous avez... une grande influence sur elle. Je sais bien qu'elle est adulte et qu'elle est en train de prendre son propre chemin. Je sais qu'elle va bientôt me quitter pour vivre sa propre vie, mais vous, vous l'éloignez encore plus rapidement de moi.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

\- Principal je...

\- Attendez un instant, j'ai presque terminé, lui répondit le principal. Vous avez peu de moyens comparé à notre famille, vous êtes irresponsable, vous ne respectez pas les règles établies et je me fais un sang d'encre rien qu'en imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver à Rie si elle reste avec vous. Mais je sais que cela n'entre pas en ligne de compte pour elle. Alors j'arrive à la fin de mon raisonnement pour vous posez une question. Un vieil homme comme moi a besoin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille.

\- J-je vous écoute, dit Kawato, attendant avec appréhension.

\- Si Rie veut être avec vous, commença-t-il, est-ce que vous prendrez soin d'elle, plus que vous ne le feriez avec n'importe qui ? Est-ce que vous la rendrez heureuse en plaçant son bonheur au-dessus de tout autre chose ?

\- Principal, dit Kawato, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mayumi-sensei est une femme forte et j'admire sa loyauté, sa gentillesse et sa droiture. S'il est un homme qu'elle a choisit, alors je pense qu'elle l'a fait avec son cœur et en toute sincérité. Ayez confiance en la fille que vous avez élevé, et laissez-la faire ses propres choix. Et si elle m'a choisi moi, un petit homme parmi tant d'autres, continua Kawato en sentant étrangement son cœur se gonfler de fierté, alors je me rendrais digne de son choix. Et je ferais d'elle la femme la plus heureuse qui ait jamais existé.

Le principal le dévisagea, l'expression surprise et presque admirative. _C'était vraiment un homme parmi des millions..._

\- Oh, et concernant notre sortie au théâtre, savez-vous à quelle heure je dois passer la prendre ? Demanda Kawato de but en blanc.

Le principal se plia en deux, le visage furieux.

\- Au théâtre ?! Hurla-t-il. Vous emmenez ma nièce au théâtre ?!

\- E-elle m'a invité tout à l'heure, dit doucement Kawato en se frottant la nuque. _Zut..._

\- Argh ! S'étrangla le Principal. Vous voyez ! C'est exactement de ça que je parlais !

\- V-vos cachets ! S'écria Kawato.

Le Principal fouilla fébrilement dans ses poches pour sortir une boîte de pilules. Il en avala deux puis remit la boîte à sa place avant de reprendre.

\- Avant de vous rencontrez elle me parlait de tout ! Et maintenant elle me cache des choses et elle vous voit dans mon dos !

\- Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle m'invite, la défendit Kawato.

\- Ca m'est égal ! S'époumona l'homme. Rie était si bien élevée ! Regardez ce que vous avez fais d'elle !

\- Mais vous venez de dire-

\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dis, je ne suis pas encore sénile !

A l'extérieur des toilettes, tous ceux qui voulaient entrer restaient bloqués devant la porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire en entendant les deux hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mayumi-sensei qui était revenue pour retourner en salle des professeurs.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, elle est adulte et-

\- Kawato-sensei ? S'étonna la jeune femme en reconnaissant sa voix.

Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate quand son oncle se mit à hurler sur son collègue.

\- Je suis peut-être un vieil homme, mais quand il s'agit des choses de... des choses de l'amour, je sais que quand on est jeunes on perd rapidement les pédales !

\- M-Mayumi-sensei ne se laisserait pas dépasser ! S'exclama Kawato.

\- Qui vous a dis que je parlais d'elle ?! Hurla le Principal. C'est de vous que je me méfie ! Les hommes sont des animaux !

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Protesta Kawato.

\- Ah non ?! S'époumona l'homme. Et pourquoi je vous ai entendu crié son nom tout à l'heure, dans ces mêmes toilettes ?!

Mayumi sentit tout son visage s'embraser. Sous les regards choqués et embarrassés des étudiants et professeurs présents, elle se mit à crier.

\- Kawato-sensei ! Mon oncle !

\- M-Mayumi-sensei ! S'écria Kawato, pris de panique.

Il chercha une ouverture autour de lui pour s'enfuir mais c'était sans compter sur une Mayumi en colère. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte des toilettes et entra. Elle repéra Kawato et le saisit par l'oreille avant de le traîner à l'extérieur.

\- Vous, avec moi, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, le visage cramoisi. Mon oncle, nous en reparlerons plus tard, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du Principal qui se retrouva seul pour expliquer la situation.

\- Aïe ! Aïe aïe aïe Mayumi-sensei ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez ! Protesta Kawato en se laissant pourtant traîner dans le couloir. Je ne faisais rien de répréhensible !

\- Oh vraiment, dit Mayumi en le relâchant finalement et en posant les poings sur ses hanches. Et peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agissait ?

\- Ah... c'est... hmm... c'était à propos de notre sortie, répondit Kawato.

\- Vous lui avez dit ?! S'exclama Mayumi. Mais je ne lui en avais pas encore parlé !

\- Oh... souffla Kawato, tout penaud. Désolé...

Mayumi le fixa un instant puis elle poussa un soupir en se tenant le visage.

Kawato cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et s'avança vers elle, prêt à la consoler.

\- Et peut-on savoir ce que mon oncle voulait dire ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant soudain la tête.

Surpris, le jeune homme recula. Il devint rouge en se rappelant la vision de Mayumi-sensei en nuisette.

\- Ah... euh il... bredouilla Kawato en fixant ses pieds. Je... j'ai malencontreusement du parler de vous quand il est entré...

\- De moi ? S'étonna Mayumi. Pourquoi ?

\- Ah haha... fit Kawato en cherchant une échappatoire... je réfléchissais juste à voix haute...

\- Et peut-on savoir à quoi ? Insista Mayumi.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très important, dit Kawato en rougissant encore plus.

\- Mais-

\- Kawato-sensei !

Kawato se retourna au son de la voix et vit Yagi courir vers lui.

\- Yagi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, content de cette diversion.

\- Les garçons sont déjà dans la salle du club, répondit Yagi. On vous attend pour les consignes.

\- D'accord, dit Kawato, j'arrive.

Yagi jeta un coup d'œil à Mayumi qui semblait déçue. La jeune fille s'excusa de les déranger, ce qui fit rougir la jeune professeur.

\- Oh non, dit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. J'avais terminé.

Sur ce, Mayumi s'éloigna dans le couloir, en laissant Kawato et Yagi derrière elle. Le jeune homme l'observa un moment en oubliant la présence de son élève. Elle vit donc son expression et se dit qu'il avait l'air tout triste maintenant que Mayumi-sensei était partie...

\- Kawato-sensei ?

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et se tourna vers Yagi.

\- Allons-y, dit-il en souriant de manière un peu forcée.

Yagi acquiesça et le suivit en direction des escaliers. Elle observa le profil de Kawato et se sentit un peu triste pour lui. Il avait l'air d'un gamin un peu perdu. Elle voulut détendre l'atmosphère et donna une grande tape dans le dos du jeune professeur.

\- Dites donc, fit-elle avec un grand sourire, je ne savais pas que vous en pinciez pour Mayumi-sensei !

\- Bah ! Pas du tout ! S'écria Kawato en rougissant. C-ce n'est qu'un malentendu !

\- Mais oui c'est cela, continua Yagi en lui jetant un regard espiègle. En tout cas je voudrais vous dire que vous formez un très beau couple tous les deux...

\- J'ai dis que c'était un malentendu !

\- Mais oui mais oui...

\- Hey Yagi !

\- Je ne vous entends pas~~

\- !

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.

.


	2. Permission

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Rookies ne m'appartiens toujours pas !

 **Couple :** Kouichi Kawato et Rie Mayumi.

.

.

.

 **ROOKIES**

.

.

 **Heart of a Woman**

.

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Permission**

.

.

.

\- Rie ! Cria le Principal en regardant sa nièce fermer son manteau beige. Comptes-tu vraiment passer la soirée avec Kawato-sensei ?!

\- Oui mon oncle, répondit la jeune femme en prenant son sac sur la petite table de l'entrée.

\- Comment ?! Et je te demanderais de me regarder quand je te parle !

Mayumi-sensei se tourna alors vers son oncle, son expression totalement déterminée et ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

\- Oui, répondit-elle calmement, j'ai l'intention de passer la soirée avec Kawato-sensei. Nous irons au théâtre et je rentrerais probablement un peu tard, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

\- Rie...

Le Principal ne put que regarder sa nièce sortir de la maison et refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'appuya une seconde dos à la porte et poussa un soupir. Il fallait bien qu'un jour son oncle se rende compte qu'elle n'était plus une enfant...

Puis Mayumi releva la tête, repérant dans la pénombre, la silhouette d'un homme qui l'attendait devant le portail. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et elle descendit rapidement les marches qui la mèneraient jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin puis à Kawato.

Le Principal posa la main sur son estomac, plus par habitude qu'autre chose car il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Ce n'était plus la petite fille renfermée qu'il avait reccueilli à la mort de son frère et de sa belle-soeur, dans un terrible accident de voiture. Elle avait grandi, elle avait changé.

C'était une femme maintenant.

Et amoureuse par dessus le marché.

Le Principal marcha jusque dans le salon pour s'assoir sur son fauteuil en cuir. Il soupira en regardant le plafond.

\- De cet homme-là ? Demanda-t-il dans le silence de l'immense pièce, sachant pertinamment que c'était bien le cas.

...

\- Ah, fit Kawato en voyant sa collègue s'approcher, Mayumi-sensei.

La jeune femme se dépêcha de le rejoindre et ouvrit le portail pour sortir.

\- Bonsoir Kawato-sensei, dit-elle en souriant, détaillant le costume bleu marine qu'il avait enfilé pour l'occasion, ses cheveux soigneusement peignés en arrière.

Il était très élégant.

\- B-bonsoir, répondit-il en farfouillant dans la poche de sa veste.

Mayumi le vit sortir un petit paquet cadeau et le lui tendre. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le visage de son collègue. Il rougissait, son regard posé sur le trottoir.

\- Ce... c'est pour vous, dit-il, de toute évidence peu habitué à ce genre de chose.

\- Pour moi ? S'étonna-t-elle en prenant délicatement le petit paquet.

\- O-oui, répondit Kawato sans la regarder. Vous avez eu la gentillesse de m'inviter alors... alors je voulais vous remercier...

Mayumi rougit légèrement, elle n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau de la part d'un homme autre que son oncle.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé, murmura-t-elle avec la même douceur qui l'avait surpris le jour où elle l'avait invité.

\- J'en avais envie, dit-il en levant enfin les yeux sur elle.

Il se sentit son coeur battre plus vite en voyant son expression et il la regarda défaire le noeud qui refermait une petite boite dorée. Mayumi souleva le couvercle avec délicatesse et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

C'était un pendantif.

Une jolie pierre rosée taillée en forme de goutte décorée de fines branches dorées et retenue à une petite chaîne de la même couleur.

\- Kawato-sensei, souffla Mayumi, incroyablement touchée. C'est très joli...

\- Mais non, répondit Kawato en rougissant. Ce n'est rien du tout.

\- Tout de même, reprit la jeune femme, c'est vous qui l'avez choisi ?

\- Oui oui, dit-il en détournant le regard. _Merci Yagi..._

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Kawato sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était vraiment très jolie quand elle souriait. Son expression de plaisir totalement innocent était sans doute sa plus grande arme.

\- Je suis content que ça vous plaise, dit Kawato.

Mayumi rit doucement en sortant le pendantif de sa boîte avant d'ouvrir le fermoir de la chaine et de la passer autour de son cou. Kawato aurait bien voulu le faire lui-même mais il s'était dit que ce serait peut-être trop familier pour elle.

Mayumi baissa les yeux sur la petite pierre qui reposait sur sa gorge et la prit doucement entre ses doigts. C'est vrai qu'il était très joli ce pendantif, il avait vraiment bon goût. Son oncle en aurait été surpris lui-même.

Kawato remarqua l'expression de la jeune femme s'assombrir et il se demanda si il avait bien fait finalement.

\- Mm je... commença-t-il, j'espère que ce n'était pas mal venu de ma part...

Mayumi releva la tête, surprise par son commentaire.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Ah je... je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela Kawato-sensei, dit Mayumi avec un sourire sincère, je suis très touchée par votre geste.

Kawato sentit une nouvelle fois son coeur battre plus fort. Décidément, il s'était bien trompé sur le compte de la jeune femme. Kakefu-sensei avait raison de dire qu'il était stupide...

\- Et bien, s'étonna Mayumi en regardant sa montre, nous devrions nous dépêcher pour ne pas rater le début de la pièce.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Kawato. Je suis venu en taxi.

En effet, un taxi attendait un peut plus loin le long du trottoir. Les deux collègues entrèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur la banquette arrière et Mayumi donna le nom du théâtre où ils devaient se rendre.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et virent plusieurs personnes entrer à l'intérieur de la salle.

\- Nous sommes en avance, remarqua Mayumi en descendant du taxi.

Alors qu'elle mettait la main dans son sac pour payer sa part de la course, Kawato saisit gentiment son poignet en secouant la tête. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle allait protester et tendit quelques billets au chauffeur.

\- Passez une bonne soirée, dit ce dernier avant de démarrer et de repartir au volant de son taxi.

\- Merci, fit Kawato en saluant l'homme.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de payer Kawato-sensei, dit Mayumi en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, répondit le jeune homme, après tout vous m'invitez déjà au théâtre.

\- Oh mais, dit-elle en rougissant, ces places n'étaient pas chères du tout.

\- C'est le geste qui est important, répondit son collègue en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Mayumi sentit ses joues chauffer un peu plus. Elle aimait beaucoup cette expression bien à lui.

Et alors qu'ils pénètraient dans la petite salle pour prendre place sur l'un des strapontins rouges qui faisaient face à la scène. C'était un cadre intimiste, qui ajouta encore au sentiment de rendez-vous galant que ressentaient les deux collègues depuis le début de la soirée.

La pièce commença et Kawato observa la succession d'actes à l'occidentale avec des yeux émerveillés. Mayumi ne perdit pas une miette de ses expressions tantôt amusées, tantôt émues et surtout de petit garçon curieux.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent à la fin de la pièce, Kawato ne cessait de répéter les répliques qui lui avait le plus plu à grand renforts de gestes et d'imitations des comédiens. Mayumi devait avouer qu'il avait une mémoire incroyable, et il était tellement passionné. D'ailleurs c'était la qualité qu'elle préfèrait chez lui.

Elle se surprit même à rire à certaines de ses reprises.

\- Oh c'était formidable, s'exclama Kawato en se tournant vers sa collègue. Toute cette passion ! Ces drames ! Et le jeu des acteurs !

\- C'est vrai, répliqua Mayumi en souriant. C'était très bien joué, et très bien écrit.

\- Akio Kawakimura-sensei, reprit son collègue avec excitation, je vais me renseigner sur toutes ses autres oeuvres.

\- En fait, il a surtout écrit des essais et des romans, répondit Mayumi. J'ai plusieurs de ses ouvrages, je vous les prêterais si vous voulez.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Kawato, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Mayumi ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'enthousiasme de son collègue.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant.

Kawato rougit en se disant encore une fois qu'elle était très jolie quand elle souriait.

La jeune femme rechercha ensuite des yeux un taxi afin de les raccompagner, mais alors qu'elle levait la main pour en appeler un, Kawato lui prit le bras délicatement en lui faisant un sourire espiègle.

\- Kawato-sensei ? S'étonna Mayumi alors qu'il l'entraînait derrière lui.

\- Je vous emmène dîner, lui dit-il. Je connais un petit restaurant pas très loin, je suis sûr que vous adorerez leur cuisine.

Toute protestation fut balayée d'un revers de main du jeune homme. Il avait hâte de l'emmener goûter au plus délicieuses grillades et nouilles sautées qu'il avait jamais mangé.

\- Kawato-san ! S'exclama le patron du petit restaurant dans lequel les deux collègues avaient pénétré.

\- Bonsoir Toyama-san, répondit Kawato en le saluant chaleureusement.

\- Bonsoir, salua presque timidement Mayumi en suivant son collègue.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, répondit le patron en jetant un coup d'oeil à Kawato qui ne le remarqua pas.

Il tira une chaise au comptoir afin que Mayumi puisse s'assoir et il prit place à côté d'elle.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois en bonne compagnie, dit le cuisinier à Kawato.

Il rougit, ainsi que Mayumi, en précisant qu'ils étaient collègues. L'homme ne releva pas, sentant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre ces deux-là.

\- Alors Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait envie ? Demanda le cuisinier.

\- Oh et bien, commença Mayumi en regardant les petites ardoises sur les murs, j'aimerais bien manger quelques beignets de légumes et des brochettes de poulet mariné.

\- Et faites-lui aussi les nouilles sautées aux légumes que je commande toujours, dit Kawato. Je vous assure, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Mayumi, elles sont absoluments merveilleuses.

\- Et bien d'accord, dit Mayumi en souriant au cuisinier. Va pour les nouilles en plus.

\- C'est parti, dit-il en commençant à préparer les brochettes. Et vous Kawato-san ?

\- Les nouilles bien sûr, répondit-il, et aussi vos grillades de boeuf aux oignons.

\- Très bien, je vous prépare ça, dit le cuisinier qui se mit à faire sauter les nouilles pendant que la viande grillait.

Il les servit au bout de plusieurs minutes et Mayumi dégusta les plats les plus délicieux qu'elle avait mangé depuis bien longtemps. Kawato ne lui avait pas menti, c'était une cuisine exceptionnelle malgré la simplicité de leur préparation et des ingrédients.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée en discutant avec le cuisinier et les clients présents au comptoir. Certains d'entre eux s'amusèrent à taquiner Kawato sur son rendez-vous de la soirée rien que pour le voir rougir et se perdre en explications plus ou moins farfelues. Mayumi ne put retenir ses sourires et éclata de rire plusieurs fois, s'attirant les regards et les flatteries des hommes présents, pendant que Kawato ne cessait de l'admirer.

Il la découvrait encore ce soir-là.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça, ni rire d'ailleurs, c'était la toute première fois et ça lui plaisait. Le Principal en serait vert de les voir ensemble mais, ça vallait le coup...

Mayumi regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était assez tard pour inquiéter son oncle.

\- Je devrais y aller, dit-elle en s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette chaude.

\- Je vous raccompagne, dit Kawato en faisant de même avant de mettre sa veste.

\- Merci, répondit Mayumi en enfilant son manteau.

Kawato déposa quelques billets et pièces sur le comptoir et salua les clients ainsi que le patron, imité par Mayumi. Elle avait déjà protesté plus tôt, mais Kawato avait insisté pour l'inviter.

Ils sortirent et marchèrent un peu pour trouver un taxi. Kawato en appela un qui s'arrêta plus loin. Les deux collègues se dépêchèrent de s'y engouffrer et le véhicule fit route en direction du quartier de la jeune femme.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la grande maison où elle vivait avec son oncle. Le chauffeur siffla en regardant le portail et la taille du jardin en plus de celle de la maison.

\- Vous vivez dans un bel endroit, dit-il.

\- Merci, dit Mayumi en mettant la main dans son sac.

\- Laissez ça, fit Kawato en lui prenant encore une fois le poignet. Vous voulez bien attendre un peu ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le chauffeur.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit l'homme, mais pas trop longtemps.

\- J'en ai pour une minute, répliqua Kawato en ouvrant la portière de son côté avant de descendre.

Il fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte du côté de Mayumi.

\- Ca c'est un homme galant, remarqua le chauffeur en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Oui, très, répondit Mayumi en souriant.

L'homme s'attendrit de cette expression et lui fit un signe de tête avant qu'elle ne sorte à son tour du taxi. Kawato la raccompagna devant le portail et hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

\- Euh j'ai... j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, dit-il en regardant le sol.

\- Moi aussi Kawato-sensei, répondit Mayumi avec un sourire timide. C'était très agréable.

\- Oui, rit-il en se grattant la nuque. Je suis vraiment content d'être sorti avec vous ce soir.

Mayumi rougit et Kawato releva alors la tête, remarquant ses joues rosies par la gêne mais aussi les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Elle était si jolie...

\- K-Kawato-sensei, murmura tout à coup Mayumi.

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits à la seconde, remarquant qu'il s'était approché très près du visage de sa collègue. Kawato se redressa immédiatement en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Je je suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-il en rougissant violamment. Je vais rentrer aussi ! Euh bonne fin de soirée à-à lundi !

Et le jeune homme courut vers le taxi avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

\- Eh bien, fit le conducteur, vous êtes du genre maladroit hein ?

Kawato s'enfonça dans son siège, le visage brûlant d'embarras. La voiture démarra et s'éloigna dans la rue éclairée par des lampadaires.

Mayumi observa le véhicule un instant, se demandant si Kawato avait bien essayé de...

\- Non non non, murmura Mayumi en secouant la tête, les mains sur ses joues rouges.

 _Bien sûr que non !_

A l'étage, l'oncle de la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle. Il posa sa main sur son estomac, sentant déjà une douleur sourde monter en lui.

 _Ce sale petit pervers..._

Il entendit la porte claquer en bas. Mayumi était rentrée. Elle monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre, mais son oncle sortit dans le couloir, l'arrêtant d'un regard.

\- Mon oncle, souffla la jeune femme en restant immobile.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée ? Demanda le vieil homme, le regard glacial.

\- Oui, très, répondit sa nièce en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son oncle fut pris à dépourvu par cette réponse. Elle était presque insolente.

\- Parfait, dit-il en se détournant. Va te coucher maintenant, il est tard.

\- Oui mon oncle, répondit Mayumi en s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle en entrant et son oncle poussa un soupir résigné.

\- Quoi que j'en dise, elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête, dit-il en rentrant dans sa propre chambre.

Elle était comme son père.

Il s'était toujours attiré les foudres de leurs parents contrairement à lui, en faisant les études qui lui plaisait, en se mariant par amour et en refusant un mariage arrangé... Un esprit libre, entier et passionné.

Comme Kawato.

\- Ah, soupira le veil homme, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup...

Puis il partit se coucher, pensant que sa nièce allait lui causer bien plus de soucis dans un avenir proche.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.


	3. La réaction du Principal

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Rookies appartient à Masanori Morita-sensei !

 **Couple :** Kouichi Kawato et Rie Mayumi.

.

.

.

 **ROOKIES**

.

.

 **Heart of a Woman**

.

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **La réaction du Principal**

.

.

.

Le week-end qui suivit la sortie au théâtre de Kawato et Mayumi passa assez lentement pour les deux collègues.

Kawato était assis sur un coussin dans le minuscule salon de son petit appartement. Il regardait distraitement une émission sur son poste de télé atablé devant un bol de nouilles instantanées. Il avait hâte de savourer la cuisine maison de Mayumi-sensei lundi. Elle lui préparait toujours un délicieux bento...

Kawato rougit en pensant que tout le monde était au courant pour ça d'ailleurs. Les garçons et Yagi s'étaient suffisament moqué de lui à ce sujet. Et Kakeru-sensei, ainsi que leurs collègues, le Principal, et probablement les autres élèves le savait.

Il pensa ensuite à ce qu'il se passerait lundi matin, lorsqu'il la verrait au lycée...

Kawato espérait qu'elle se montrerait aussi douce et détendue que pendant leur soirée. Il l'avait vu rire et sourire d'une façon qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Et il était content qu'elle n'ait pas ressenti le besoin de se contenir ou de se cacher devant lui.

Il sourit en pensant qu'elle était très jolie quand elle souriait aussi librement. Et que le pendantif que Yagi l'avait aidé à choisir lui allait parfaitement bien.

\- Elle était contente, murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Mayumi était dans sa chambre, assise à son bureau devant une pile de livres de sa bibliothèque. Elle avait sélectionné toutes les oeuvres de Akio Kawakimura-sensei, dont Kawato et elle était allé voir la pièce vendredi soir.

Il y avait une ou deux pièces et le reste se composait d'essais et de romans de plusieurs genres. Elle était sûre qu'il les dévorerait très vite.

Mayumi sourit, les joues roses en repensant à leur merveilleuse soirée. Il avait été si galant, si élégant d'ailleurs dans son costume... La jeune femme saisit ensuite entre ses doigts, le joli pendantif qu'elle portait au cou.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui offre un bijou, ni même qu'il l'invite à dîner dans ce merveilleux petit restaurant. Kawato était vraiment plein de surprises.

Puis Mayumi pensa à la réaction de son oncle avant qu'elle ne parte et quand elle était revenue. Il était mécontent, elle l'avait bien vu, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester dans son coin sans rien dire.

Elle savait bien que son oncle ne détestait pas Kawato à ce point et qu'il reconnaissait bon nombre de ses qualités. Le fait qu'il soit droit et honnête, passionné par son métier et par tout ce qu'il faisait pour aider ses élèves, à commencer par l'équipe de baseball. Et puis il aimait la littérature, était cultivé et gentil.

Mais il avait aussi de nombreux défauts qui déplaisaient fortement à son oncle.

Mayumi soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui à propos de Kawato-sensei. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

\- Rie ?

\- Oui mon oncle, répondit la jeune femme en se levant pour aller lui ouvrir.

Le Principal entra, la mine grave.

\- Nous devons parler, dit-il.

Mayumi s'étonna un peu du ton de sa voix, ferme mais résignée.

\- Bien sûr mon oncle, dit-elle en l'invitant à s'assoir.

\- Non, je préfère rester debout, lui répondit-il avant de marcher jusqu'à la grande fenêtre de la chambre.

Mayumi se rassit à son bureau en observant son oncle sans un mot. Il fixa un instant par la fenêtre avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Kawato-sensei n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, sentant le sang lui monter au visage. Elle était choquée par l'indiscrétion de cette question.

\- Mon oncle...

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre dans l'embarras, ni te causer d'ennuis, reprit le Principal. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être honnête envers moi.

Mayumi baissa les yeux.

\- Je comprends, souffla-t-elle.

Elle releva ensuite la tête vers lui et d'un air décidé, elle poursuivit.

\- C'est vrai mon oncle, admit-elle. Je l'aime.

Le principal poussa un soupir et rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je te remercie de ton honnêteté, dit-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa nièce. Et j'ai moi aussi à t'avouer quelque chose.

Mayumi attendit la suite, intriguée par les paroles de son oncle.

\- Lorsque tu as surpris notre discussion dans les... hm... les toilettes pour hommes...

Mayumi fronça les sourcils, ayant presque oublié l'incident très embarrassant que les deux hommes avaient causé.

\- Je m'en souviens, dit-elle.

\- Et bien nous parlions de toi.

\- J'avais compris mon oncle, répondit-elle, embarrassée au souvenir des échanges choquants entre son oncle et son collègue.

Et ce devant une assemblée d'élèves et de professeurs gênés.

\- Et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il ferait si tu le choisissais comme... intêret romantique, termina-t-il.

\- Comment ?! S'écria Mayumi en se levant d'un bond.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord terminer, reprit le Principal. Il m'a dit que si tu le choisissais, il se montrerait digne de toi, et qu'il serait capable de faire de toi, je cite : "la femme la plus heureuse qui ait jamais existé".

Mayumi retomba sur sa chaise.

\- Il a dit ça ? Souffla-t-elle, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Tout à fait, c'est ce qu'il a dit, répondit son oncle. Je dois t'avouer qu'il m'a impressioné.

Mayumi regarda son oncle avec les joues brûlantes. Le Principal esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Il était sincère Rie, dit-il.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Kawato-sensei avait tenu de telles propos sur elle ? Cet homme si pudique et maladroit ?

\- Je comprends que tu sois surprise, reprit le Principal, mais je vais te demander de répondre à ma question.

Mayumi attendit encore qu'il précise ses propos.

\- Serais-tu d'accord pour fréquenter Kawato-sensei de manière... galante ?

\- Galante ? Souffla Mayumi en rougissant plus encore.

\- Oui, répondit son oncle, veux-tu le fréquenter ?

\- Hm... je... hmm... c'est assez délicat... balbutia-t-elle.

\- Rie ?

Mayumi se tritura les mains quelques secondes d'un air embarrassé avant d'oser finalement hocher la tête.

\- Parfait ! S'exclama le vieil homme. Dans ce cas je souhaiterai organiser un omiai.

\- O-omiai ?! S'exclama Mayumi en se relevant de sa chaise.

\- Evidemment, tu te doutes bien que je refuserais toute relation... frivole.

Mayumi se rassit à nouveau, chamboulée par cette discussion qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir avec son oncle. Et encore moins à propos de Kawato.

\- M-mais Kawato-sensei n'est peut-être pas d'accord et-

\- Allons Rie, penses-tu que cet homme parle de n'importe quelle femme de la façon dont il l'a fait de toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Alors nous verrons cela lundi, reprit le Principal. Nous l'inviterons au restaurant et nous discuterons de tout cela.

Mayumi acquieça de la tête. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle avait l'impression d'être coincée entre le rêve et la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que ce soit bien la décision de son oncle à propos d'elle et de Kawato.

Mais si son collègue avait effectivement dit qu'il la rendrait heureuse, ça voulait forcément dire qu'il avait de l'intêret pour elle, et de l'affection.

Mais...

De l'affection ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Mayumi baissa les yeux sur la pile de livres installée sur son bureau. Avoir le même goût pour la lecture ainsi que pour l'honnêteté et le bien-être de leurs élèves, suffisait-il à commencer une relation aussi sérieuse que celle qui conduisait au mariage ?

Mayumi ne put s'empêcher de penser que si un homme avait le choix, il dirigerait son intérêt sur une femme bien plus jolie et plus féminine. Douce et affectueuse. Comme la jolie Fujika-sensei.

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne contredit pas son oncle.

Kawato n'était pas du genre à tenir de tels propos à la légère, et si il avait des... sentiments pour elle, alors ce serait vraiment une merveilleuse nouvelle et elle ne pourrait que s'en réjouir.

Encore restait-il à prouver que c'était bel et bien le cas. Et il lui faudrait attendre jusqu'à lundi pour en être sûre.

Mayumi poussa un soupir.

L'attente serait interminable.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.

Si vous avez lu cette fic, ce serait cool de laisser un petit review ^^.

Peace ! \/ (^3^)\/


End file.
